Liquid Luck
by hazelkisses
Summary: Draco will stop at nothing to get the Felix Felicis from Harry. Draco/Harry


Pairing: Draco/Harry  
>Setting: Half-Blood Prince<br>Summary: Draco will stop at nothing to get the Felix Felicis from Harry.  
>Warning: Light violence.<p>

A/N: 'Ello Chaps. I'm back again, this time with Draco/Harry because they're hot and sexy. Oh, and once I had this idea about the Felix Felicis and realised no one else (that I'm aware of) had done it yet, I thought I should.

* * *

><p>Hands itching by his sides, Draco tried to calm his nerves as he approached the classroom he knew Harry was in right this moment. The lesson should be ending for lunch any time soon and that was when he would make his move.<p>

Concealing himself in a small alcove which held a window, Draco settled against the wall to wait patiently until he could make his move. The sky was dark outside with thick storm clouds, so he wasn't casting a shadow onto the ground and Harry would be caught unaware.

After a while, the bell for the end of the lesson rang out loud and clear and a stampede of students came filing out of the classroom quickly. Talking amongst themselves excitedly as they headed off, none of them noticed the silent Slytherin as he stood motionless, eyes watching closely for a dark head and glasses.

It was after all the other students had exited the classroom that he appeared. Stepping out, Harry was shoving his books into his bag and nodding at something the Professor was saying to him as they followed behind.

"Thanks, I will," Harry nodded.

Satisfied, the Professor turned and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction to Draco's hiding place, while Harry began to get closer.

Glancing back discreetly to check where the other students were, Draco was happy to see that the last few were just now rounding a corner and disappearing from sight. Flicking his eyes back to Harry, Draco lifted his chin and strode out into view quickly.

Ever since Potions class when Harry had won the Felix Felicis, Draco had been thinking about how he could get it off him to use for his own personal reasons, and today was the day.

"You've got something I want, Potter," he spat instantly, catching the boy off-guard like planned. Harry blinked rapidly and looked up at him in confusion, backing up a few steps.

"What's that?" Harry asked carefully, eyes narrowing.

"You know what I'm talking about," Draco snarled. "I bet you cheated somehow to ensure you'd get it."

"What? Really, Malfoy, I have no idea what you mean," Harry shrugged helplessly.

Leaning closer and lowering his voice, Draco hissed, "The Felix Felicis of course! There's no way you could have made that Potion all by yourself. You cheated somehow."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting around for something that might be able to distract Draco. Finding nothing, he had to reply. "Do you have any proof?"

"I don't need proof," Draco said. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Then what do you want?" Harry asked, suspicious. If Draco wasn't planning on telling anyone that he'd cheated somehow, then the Slytherin had to have something bigger up his sleeve and was waiting for the right moment to reveal it.

"I want the Felix Felicis," Draco murmured, taking a step closer. "I know it's in your pocket. Give it to me."

Harry backed away again, his hand going to his wand in a moment so that he could defend himself in case Draco tried anything. Seeing this movement, Draco also whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry, scowling angrily.

"What do you want it for?" Harry asked.

"That's none of your business!" Draco snapped. He could feel his body breaking out in a cold sweat as he remembered what exactly he had to achieve this year and his grip tightened on his wand. If he had the Felix Felicis, he wouldn't have to worry about anything! But then stupid Potter had gone ahead and won it by cheating.

"Well you can't have it," Harry said with a frown. "So just leave before I-"

"Before you _what_, Potter?" Draco asked mockingly. Then, in a rush, he shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry gasped as his wand spun out of his hand and clattered onto the floor of the corridor a few metres behind him. He moved to turn and run for it, but Draco was already almost upon him and only had to reach out before he'd grabbed hold of his robes.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled, clawing at Draco's hand to try and make him let go.

"Give me the Potion!" Draco demanded, bringing his wand up under Harry's chin and digging it into his skin. Harry gasped, chokingly slightly against the pressure, before slamming one hand into Draco's chest as his other knocked Draco's wand away. The force of his actions sent him onto his back and he quickly scrambled away, grabbing his wand.

"Confundo!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at Draco, but the other boy was quick to respond with a counter. As his spell bounced away uselessly, Harry pulled himself off the floor and stood his ground firmly, gritting his teeth together.

"Just give it to me," Draco pleaded. "I _need_ it."

"What for?" Harry repeated his question. "If you tell me, I'll _consider_ giving it to you."

"I already said, it's none of your business," Draco growled.

"Then I can't help you," Harry shrugged. "Just leave it Malfoy, you know you could never win against me."

Enraged from the insult, Draco hurled a wordless spell at Harry, who only just managed to duck it in time. It hit the wall of the corridor, a rush of hissing smoke exploding from the point of contact.

"I will get that stupid vial from you, Potter!" Draco yelled.

"Not if I can help it," Harry retorted heatedly, feeling as though the vial of Felix Felicis was burning a hole in his pocket where it lay hidden. Draco had said he knew where it was, but he could have been bluffing and it wouldn't do well for Harry to check on its position and possibly give Draco more information than he already had.

The next few minutes were spent throwing random spells and hexes, both boys shooting and ducking and rolling out of the way as quickly as they could. Breathing heavily, Draco was about to send a much more dangerous spell at Harry when the dark-haired boy got in a second quicker, shouting 'expelliarmus' and sending Draco's wand flying.

Chests heaving, they were motionless as they stared at each other. Harry's wand was still pointing threateningly and Draco was honestly worried about what might happen if he tried to retrieve his own.

To be honest, after all the noise they had made, Harry was surprised no one else had turned up on the scene to stop them from causing more damage.

Stepping forward slowly, Harry lifted his chin and squared his shoulders.

"Back off Malfoy," he said evenly. "Or I _will_ hurt you."

With a glare, Malfoy considered the situation very carefully. Harry obviously had the upper hand and wasn't about to back down, so to continue fighting him would be pointless unless he knew of some way to catch him off-guard again. It frustrated him to realise this, as he _really_ needed to get the Felix Felicis.

"Fine," he sighed at length, raising his hands in a gesture that showed he was surrendering. "You win."

Narrowing his eyes in distrust, Harry flicked his wand between Draco and where the blond's lay on the ground. "Go get your wand and put it away."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco nodded and did as he had been asked, moving slowly so as to not give Harry any further reason to hex him. Once his wand was safely in his pocket, he raised his eyebrows and waited.

Harry paused for a moment before nodding, slipping his wand back into his pocket and stepping back to leave.

Instantly, Draco darted forward and snatched at his robes, letting out a yell as he searched quickly and furiously for the vial. Harry gasped in surprise before trying to fight him off, but soon found his back against a wall. Draco wasn't one to normally fight with his bare hands and it was this that initially startled Harry.

"Give it to me!" Draco snarled again, his fingers grazing over the cloth of Harry's robes which concealed the vial. He was so close to it! But Harry continued to fight him, knocking his hands back just enough to stop them from reaching in and grabbing it.

They were both panting from the effort after only a few minutes. Neither one wanted to give up and they were fairly matched for physical strength. Harry, of course, was slightly stronger from wrestling matches with Ron, which was why Draco was still unsuccessful.

As Draco tried again to reach in and grab the vial – this time with his left hand – Harry grabbed at his arm to pull it back, but only caught the blond's sleeve. The material fell away quickly as Harry's fingers locked into it and both boys suddenly froze to stare at Draco's exposed arm. The black outline of a tattoo was painfully visible and Draco felt his heart jump into his throat.

"I knew it," Harry murmured. "I knew you were one of them."

"You don't know anything!" Draco snapped, pulling his arm away and shaking his sleeve down again.

"You're a Death Eater," Harry spoke slowly. "And I think you've got a mission from Voldemort. That's what you want this for, isn't it?" Now that Draco had backed up slightly, Harry pulled the Felix Felicis from his pocket as he mentioned it. "You're afraid you won't succeed without it."

"Shut up!" Draco shouted, his hand snatching at the vial desperately. Harry dodged him, moving to the side to try and get away.

"I won't let you," Harry shook his head stubbornly. "I don't know what your mission is but you can't have this!"

Eyes wide in anger, Draco tried again to pull the Potion from Harry's fingers, but to no avail. Harry kept wiggling just out of reach before Draco could properly get his own hand around it. The two boys fought persistently, their breathing ragged and short, before suddenly Harry was unstoppering the bottle and tipping it up to his lips.

It was the only thing he could think of to keep Draco from eventually wearing him down enough to grab it.

"No!" Draco yelled, his hand slamming into Harry's throat as he threw the dark-haired boy against the wall, squeezing to try and stop him from swallowing the Potion. Harry gagged, the empty vial falling from his fingers and smashing on the floor below them. He kept his mouth closed, trying to swallow but finding it impossible as Draco's hand tightened around his throat.

Staring at Harry, Draco then did the only thing he could think of.

Leaning forward, he planted his lips on top of Harry's and sucked, urging the other boy to open his mouth and let the Felix Felicis spill forth. No matter what, he had to get the Potion into his system. It was his only chance of succeeding in the mission that the Dark Lord had given him – exactly as Harry had guessed.

From pure shock, Harry gasped and opened his mouth to Draco. Some of the Felix Felicis trickled out the corners of their mouths, dripping down their chins as Draco continued to suck, lick and swallow. Harry couldn't believe what was happening and simply froze, allowing Draco to ravish his mouth for every last drop of Felix Felicis that he could get.

Beginning to relax his hold on Harry's throat, Draco moved his hand instead to the back of Harry's head where he slid his fingers into the boys hair and gripped tightly. Feeling no more pressure on his neck, Harry then felt compelled to breathe deeply and found he was unable since Draco's mouth was still latched onto his.

Feeling light-headed from lack of air – and _only_ from lack of air, he told himself – Harry tried to push Draco away.

He tried. But then Draco was sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue along it sensually. Before he could think, Harry let out a moan and trembled, hands clinging to Draco's shoulders as he tried to keep himself standing.

Both hearing _and_ feeling the moan that came from Harry, Draco's mind abruptly cleared and he realised what exactly he was doing. His face flaming in embarrassment, he pushed away from Harry as fast as he could, tripping over his own feet and catching his hand in Harry's tangled hair as he did so.

Now that his mouth was free, Harry found himself able to breathe and gulped down huge amounts of air greedily, gently massaging his sore throat while he did so. Then, he looked up into Draco's eyes and found them staring back at him.

"I-" Draco floundered. "I _told_ you I was going to get it from you, Potter." He had meant it to sound proud and mocking, but the horror he felt was evident in his voice.

"You kissed me," Harry said in surprise, as if the truth had only just hit him. Drawing his eyebrows together in a frown, he then wiped the excess saliva and Felix Felicis from his chin and lips, compelling Draco to copy his action.

Draco wanted to say something else, but no words were coming to mind. Wasn't Felix Felicis supposed to give him Luck? Why wasn't it providing him with a fast, easy way out of this humiliating situation now that he had ingested it?

"You actually kissed me," Harry said again, shaking his head slightly to show that he still couldn't quite believe what had happened.

Nodding faintly – it was the only response he could think of to give Harry – Draco then turned and strode away as quickly as he could.

Escape. It was the only thing on his mind.

Unfortunately, before he could get far, Harry was running after him and grabbing his arm roughly to pull him back around. Draco pushed him off as hard as he could, fearful of what was going to happen next, but he wasn't expecting the look Harry was giving him and hesitated.

Seizing the moment, Harry leaned up quickly and latched his lips back onto Draco's, his hand grabbing the back of the blond's head to steady him. Draco's eyes bulged in surprise, his mouth opening with a gasp that the other boy took advantage of immediately. What was going on? Why was... why was Potter _kissing_ him?

Shoving him off, Draco glared down at him in disgust.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" he spat.

"I- I don't..." Harry stepped backwards and shook his head, fear in his eyes. "You started it!"

"I wanted the Felix Felicis, Potter, not _you_," Draco sneered.

For a moment Draco thought Harry was going to give up and leave, but apparently the Gryffindor boy was far too brave as he launched forward yet again. Just before Harry could kiss the Slytherin, however, Draco brought his fist round and it collided with his jaw painfully. Harry's head swung to the side from the force of it and his glasses flew off his face, skidding across the floor.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, clutching his jaw with his hands and wincing in pain. How had he gotten himself into this? More importantly, how could he get himself _out_?

Draco stared at Harry, watching as the Gryffindor's dark hair fell into his eyes. Those green eyes, which were suddenly so much more visible now that they weren't being hidden behind glasses.

"Lucky..." Harry murmured, half to himself while still massaging his jaw.

"What is?" Draco asked harshly. Harry looked up at him.

"That my glasses didn't smash when they hit the floor."

The two boys stared at each other for a while, both having ceased their movements, as they thought about what to do next.

Draco was still thinking about what Harry had just said. _Lucky_. Of course. The Felix Felicis must have gotten into both of their systems. That was probably why neither of them were succeeding in their plans right now. The effects of the luck had to be cancelling out since they were fighting so hard against each other.

Then Harry moved his hand up slightly, his fingers brushing some of his hair away from his eyes, and Draco couldn't help but throw himself forward and latch onto his mouth. He didn't know why he was doing it, but it had to have something to do with the Felix Felicis.

"Wait, Malfoy," Harry gasped as he pulled away for breath, trying to ignore the feel of Draco's lips on his neck. "What are you- but you just said..."

"Did Slughorn-" Draco grazed his teeth against Harry's neck and smirked as the Gryffindor whimpered. "-ever mention-" He dragged his tongue across Harry's pulse, intrigued by the feeling of the pulsating flesh. "-anything about-" His hands had suddenly found their way to Harry's shirt and were impatiently working on undoing the buttons. "-side effects?"

Harry didn't respond for a few minutes, the only sound coming from him being laboured breathing. Draco, engaged in his task but also wanting an answer, shoved the boy against the wall of the corridor before bringing his head up to glare at him.

"Well?

"N-no, not that I remember," Harry said with a shrug.

"Then he must have been hiding something," Draco sighed, turning his attention back down to the last button of Harry's shirt before pulling the two sides apart and staring for a moment at the other boys pale skin.

"Hiding what?" Harry murmured, his breathing hitching when Draco looked up at him again to reveal the look of lust in his eyes.

"The side effect that's making us do _this_ of course," Draco explained in a hiss. "Or have you always had a crush on me?"

"What? No!" Harry began to protest, feeling his face flood with colour, but Draco had already diverted his attention again. The Slytherin pried Harry's robe from him and his shirt soon followed, falling onto the floor in a heap. Then, before Harry could complain, Draco was kissing him again.

Time felt non-existent to the two boys as they kissed, hands roaming and soon ridding Draco of his shirt as well. No thoughts were able to process through their minds except that they wanted _more, _a sense of urgency seeming to press itself upon them.

"Oh, for the love of Salazar Slytherin," Draco then moaned in despair, breaking away from Harry's mouth to look down and clench his teeth in frustration as he pulled again. "What the hell's wrong with your zip?"

Harry wet his lips with his tongue before trying to help Draco undo his trousers, but no matter how hard either of them tugged it wouldn't come loose. Finally, Draco gave up and went back to kissing Harry, who didn't seem to mind and actually let out a small chuckle of amusement.

"What're you laughing at?" Draco mumbled, nibbling the Gryffindors bottom lip.

"The almighty Draco Malfoy," Harry smiled against him. "Defeated by a zip."

"Hey, you couldn't get it either, Golden-boy!" Draco retorted, wedging his thigh between Harry's legs and smirking at the reaction he gained because of it. Harry clutched Draco's arms desperately, his head falling back against the wall as he groaned in pleasure.

Just as Draco was leaning his head forward to follow Harry's, finding his lips again, a loud and shrill bell tolled throughout the building.

Both boys jumped and scrambled away from each other, Draco tripping over the heap of clothes on the floor.

"End of lunch," Harry panted. "Unlucky."

No more luck. No more side effects.

Quickly picking his shirt off the floor and slipping his arms through the right holes, Draco turned away from Harry and tried to ignore his presence. He fumbled with his own buttons, hands shaking.

The bell signalling the end of lunch had reminded him why he had gone looking for the Gryffindor in the first place and, now that he had just used up all the luck he'd gotten, there was nothing he could do. His plan was going to fail and his family would be killed.

How could he have been so stupid to waste it all on some stupid lustful desires?

"Malfoy," Harry said hesitantly and Draco looked over at him before he could stop himself. "You won't... tell anyone, will you?"

Staring at the dark-haired boy who had picked up his glasses and placed them haphazardly on his nose, Draco shook his head. Immediately the bespectacled boy sagged in relief and almost gave the Slytherin another smile before he remembered himself.

Draco felt as though his feet were stuck to the floor. He could hear some faint sounds of students moving around on the floors below them but not even that spurred him into action. If he left this spot he would be returning to the real world of problems and failures. But he knew he couldn't put it off forever.

"I'll um," Harry swallowed nervously and grabbed his own clothes as well, donning his shirt and then hanging his robes over his arm. "I'll just go."

Draco's arm reached out before he could tell it to stop. Harry, in his grip once more, turned with a questioning gaze to find out what he wanted this time. Draco had lowered his eyes to the floor and found that his tongue was beginning to stick to the roof of his mouth. He didn't know why he wanted to say the words that had sprung to mind, but for some reason he couldn't stop them.

"Will you... help me?"

"Help you what?"

Draco took a deep breath and let go of Harry's arm, closing his eyes so that he couldn't see the other boy's expression. He didn't want to see the smug satisfaction when Harry realised that he was completely caving in.

"I was... given a task. Please," Draco hesitated. "Help me get out. I don't- I don't want to do this. I _can't_ do this!"

Harry remained silent for a moment of consideration before he stepped closer and gripped both of Draco's shoulders, forcing the Slytherin to look up at him and meet his stare. "Meet me tomorrow night outside Dumbledore's office," he said evenly. "If you're serious about this then he's the only one who can help you. And I will do everything _I_ can as well."

The weight of the situation hung over them as Draco nodded, before suddenly they were kissing again in the heat of the moment. Draco felt hot tears slide down his cheeks and hoped Harry wouldn't notice, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

Then they pulled away from each other, avoiding eye contact and struggling to get their own breathing under control as they began to walk in opposite directions. The sounds of students approaching had grown closer and soon they would be amongst a crowd.

Draco slipped his robes on over his shirt and kept his face down. The first few students appeared before him, rounding the corner and chattering away together. They didn't notice him as he passed, moving silently but quickly.

He was at the corner when he couldn't restrain himself anymore, looking over his shoulder to sneak one last look at Harry before they disappeared into their normal lives for the next day and a half. He could still feel the Gryffindor's lips and hands on him, the memory bringing a rush of colour to his face.

Harry was looking back at the same time and their eyes connected from across the distance. A crowd had arrived, filling up the gap between them and creating a lot of noise that made it difficult to think. But Draco didn't need to think when he saw Harry smile at him, wink one eye and then vanish around the other corner.

Maybe he still had some luck left, after all.


End file.
